User talk:Imperataur
Banner Here's your banner, as requested. Feel free to leave me a message on my talk page if you need anything altered. G'bye for now, [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 05:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Just Stopping By To Say Hi Hey Ozzy, I appreciate all of the work you've been doing on the wiki, you're definitely a valuable asset to us. I also like the new user page that you made, I should probably do the same for mine. I finished with the heading template this afternoon, so if you want to improve your user page section titles, just copy the source code for this heading and paste it in the place where your section titles start and change the "Your Text" bit with "Sport Stuff", "Inception", ect. See you around, and I look forward to seeing what we can accomplish when we actually have some concrete info on the film. :P [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 23:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) -.- Are you really going to make a section titled "Stuff That I Made Up And Samsonius Didn't"? Hahahahahaha! I like it, although, I don't think anyone's going to report to you if I said any of those things on pain of banishment from the wiki. :P I hope you get your internet connection fixed, and do us all a favor and switch to broadband. See you around, [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 23:44, July 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lukas Haas I fixed the Lukas Haas page, thanks for bringing it to my attention. You can move pages to new title by pressing the "move" button at the top of pages. I'm not sure if non-admins have this capability or not, so this information may be completely useless to you. :P [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 03:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Inception Reviews Hiya, we made a review page over on Twilight for the Eclipse film and it's been a huge success- people just leave their reviews in the comments, and we have 15 pages of comments! It's your call, though. If you think it would be better as a blog, please feel free to delete it and move it over to a blog. The only thing I would ask is that we leave the "Write a Review" link in the sidebar so that people can easily get to the page and review the movie after they see it. I'll be directing people there from our Wikia Twitter and Facebook accounts starting this weekend. :) -- Kacie (talk) 03:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Dude, thanks for going through all my articles and inserting links. Links are way too tedious for me to put in (unless no one else is doing it). RE:Sig I fixed your little signature problem, it should be all ready to go now. 06:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey It's good to have you back. I've mainly just been keeping order around here, not adding anything new while you were gone. It's good to finally have another active contributer. P.S. I've deleted that page per your request. Bastian9 21:31, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Rights Alright, I've promoted you to a rollback. Congratulations, and I hope you use the privilege wisely. ;) 14:51, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Script Thanks, I'll download it soon probably :) -'Minish Link' 23:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC)